<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biting Metal by BinturongScratches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087475">Biting Metal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinturongScratches/pseuds/BinturongScratches'>BinturongScratches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dib babies his pet, Gen, I must put in a vomit warning here, Just the boys being butts, Let Dib keep the Snarl Beast, Maybe a first step to a tentative friendship?, Yes he has an unimaginative name, no romance here, not me, pets being gross, who knows - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinturongScratches/pseuds/BinturongScratches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day fighting Zim goes awry when the Snarl Beast joins in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Snarl Beast, Dib &amp; Zim (Invader Zim), Zim &amp; GIR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biting Metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof, my first Invader Zim fic....</p><p>If this goes well I may write more.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>*EXTRA WARNING FOR VOMITING!*</p><p>You have been warned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib hadn’t really been prepared for a headache this morning, but now he was wincing at Zim’s screeching. </p><p>“GIVE ME BACK MY ROBOT, YOU STINKING DIB-PET!!”</p><p>“Zim, really...” sighed Dib, one leg stuck out to keep the scrambling Irken from launching forward.</p><p>A satisfied purring in Dib’s ear made him sigh, turning his attention to the matter at hand, “Kitty, buddy, that’s not helping...” </p><p>The over sized Snarl Beast rumbled joyfully as he pet the creature. </p><p>Mr Kitty has been hidden asleep in his hoodie while he had been confronting Zim today. A random headbutt from the Irken had caused him to jar backwards and knock him free. </p><p>The Snarl Beast was quite irritated as it sat up, growling loudly. It made sense that Zim’s ridiculous robot would immediately launch itself at him with a squeal of dinner, only for the Beast to turn the table, transform and gobble GIR down in one go. Zim’s piercing scream had made him wince. </p><p>Thankfully Zim’s cul-de-sac was quiet; Dib wasn’t sure he could cope with others screaming about Mr Kitty’s true form. Zim was already loud enough. </p><p>“SPIT HIM OUT, YOU DISGUSTING DIB-BEAST!!” Howled Zim furiously, “GIVE HIM BACK!!” </p><p>Zim had jumped back now, stamping his feet in frustration. He didn’t dare launch himself at the purring Snarl Beast, realised Dib. The rows of sharp teeth being a very successful deterrent. </p><p>Dib felt himself sigh, ignoring the low throb in his head, this wasn’t going to be easy. </p><p>Kitty nuzzled him happily, it’s nubby tail wiggling in delight.</p><p>“Come on, Kitty. Spit him out,” coaxed Dib, “You don’t wanna eat Zim’s disgusting robot. Think of-“</p><p>“GIR ISN’T DISGUSTING!!” </p><p>Zim seemed to flag a bit as Dib turned incredulously, eyebrow raised, looking around before pouting. “Ok, maybe he’s a little gross...”</p><p>“See? Even Zim thinks it’s a bad idea,” said Dib, indicating the pouting Irken, “Eating GIR might make you sick.” </p><p>Mr Kitty seemed to stare at him for a moment, before turning away. It took Dib a moment to realise he was trying to ignore him.</p><p>“Come on, Buddy,” cooed Dib, squatting down to try and get him to look at him, “I wouldn’t normally care, but I don’t want you to get sick. I wouldn’t know how to help you.” </p><p>Kitty seemed to grumble, trying to ignore Dib’s gentle pats. </p><p>“Please, buddy, spit him out. Please?” </p><p>The Snarl Beast grumbled again, one swirly blue eye focused on his human. Dib smiled, carrying on pet the creature. </p><p>Zim was seething behind him, but Dib didn’t have the energy to look around and deal with that.  </p><p>“Come on, Kitty. Come on good boy,” smiled Dib, petting a spot that made the Beast rumble happily. Mr Kitty seemed to scrunch down on himself for a moment, making Dib wonder if he was listening. </p><p>The Beast slowly began to relax, eyes focused on its human, unmoving for a few minutes. “Please?” </p><p>The Snarl Beast blinked. </p><p>“Eh?! What’s it doing now?!” Demanded Zim furiously as Mr Kitty rose a bit, looking around. Dib pulled a face, perturbed that the Irken thought he could mindread all of a sudden. The Snarl Beast’s gaze settled on something, which made Dib turn to the nearby hedge he was regarding in confusion. </p><p>A second later, the Snarl Beast lashed out, gobbling down a fair chunk of the hedge, which made Dib shoot to his feet. </p><p>Dib prayed the homeowner wasn’t home for that, as it loudly crunched down the Flora. “Kitty what are you-?!”</p><p>“Filthy Beast!” Shrieked Zim again, “The Dib can’t control his stinky rug!” </p><p>“Oh shut up Zim!” snapped Dib, annoyed and head throbbing, “I’m trying to help here!” </p><p>“Fat lot of good that’s doing!” snarled Zim back, “The Beast won’t obey you! If the filthy creature will not give me back GIR, I will take him back myself!!” </p><p>“Like hell you will!” growled Dib furiously, going to step between Zim and Mr Kitty, “Don’t you dare touch him!”</p><p>“ZIM DOES AS HE-!!” </p><p>Zim froze as the Snarl Beast seemed to rise up ominously over him, eyes going huge. The Beast drooled , making Zim inch back slowly. </p><p>Dib felt his anger bleed away a little as he regarded this scenario with alarm. </p><p>“Kitty, don’t eat him,” said Dib, trying to remain calm and reason with him, “Please don’t eat him...” </p><p>The Snarl Beast continued to glare down, unmoving, as Zim gulped loudly. “D-Dib-beast-“ </p><p>Dib was about to speak when the Snarl Beast did something he didn’t expect: he began to cough. </p><p>Both human and Irken stared in dumbfounded confusion at the Beast. The coughing soon grew louder, more rhythmic as Zim turned to stare expectantly at him. </p><p>“Kitty, you ok?” Asked Dib in concern, reaching out. </p><p>The Snarl Beast grimaced visibly, shaking in apparent distress. Dib paused, confused by his large pet’s behaviour. </p><p>While Kitty wasn’t an actual cat, he certainly seemed to share several behaviours with them. </p><p>Going over few in his head as the Beast continued to gag, a vague memory of cats eating grass floated to mind. </p><p>Dib froze, quickly realising what was about to happen as the Beast made a loud retch noise and convulse. </p><p>“Zim, you might wanna move. Like, right now.” </p><p>“Eh? Why?” Asked Zim suspiciously, “What’s it doing?” </p><p>Mr Kitty’s gagging grew louder. “Zim, I mean it. Move. NOW.”</p><p>“I will not, you stupid-!” </p><p>Dib didn’t give him a chance to dissent, rushing forward to scoop the protesting Irken into his arms and jumping back. </p><p>Not a moment too soon as the Snarl Beast hurled its head forward. </p><p>Zim screeched in disgust in his ear as the hedge re-emerged, covered in sticky bile. “Dib-Beast-!!”</p><p> “Give him a minute,” soothed Dib tiredly, turning back to stroke the Snarl Beast, “Hang on there Buddy, you’re ok. One more now-“ </p><p>The Beast whimpered pitifully, desperately nuzzling against his hand for comfort. </p><p>A few seconds later, another solid heave made GIR crash back onto the street, equally sticky and dripping.</p><p> “GIR!!” </p><p>“FINLAND!!”</p><p>“...He’s fine,” noted Dib, as Zim launched himself from his arms to fuss his demented robot. </p><p>Kitty heaved a few more times, whimpering pitifully and convulsing. Dib winced at the mess, before reaching out. “It’s ok, buddy, your ok...” </p><p>“I had an adventure!” Squealed GIR, arms waving despite the goop covering him, “It smells like Bloaties!!” </p><p>“Y-yes, I can see that,” said Zim, flinching at the goo and the stink coming off him. </p><p>“Does Master want some Bloaties goo??” Asked GIR, arms outstretched towards Zim. </p><p>Zim recoiled “N-NO!!” </p><p>Zim was visibly flinching, painfully caught between shoving the disgusting GIR away or hugging him close. </p><p>Zim’s actions confused Dib for a moment before he remembered: Zim was a germaphobe, this must have been his worst nightmare, realised Dib, absently petting a spine. </p><p>An odd stab of pity made Dib remove his black coat. Zim looked up alarmed as he dumped it on GIR, who squealed excitedly and squirmed to emerge. </p><p>Dib shrugged, “It needed a wash anyway.” </p><p>Zim’s blink was confused before he quickly collected himself and scooped the Sir Unit into his arms and began fussing. </p><p>Turning his back for now, Mr Kitty had thankfully stopped heaving and was whimpering as he cuddled Dib desperately close.</p><p>“There you go, Buddy,” soothed Dib gently, rubbing circles into blue fur, “All done. Your such a good boy, spitting up GIR like that. You feeling better now?” </p><p>A weak purr weaved between the whimpers, as Kitty nuzzled his face into Dib’s chest.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” smiled Dib, “That’s my good boy. You did a good buddy.” </p><p>Kitty seemed happy with the praises, it’s purrs getting stronger. Soon, it’s form flickered bright blue before shrinking down to its smaller form. Kitty’s six toothy feet clung on to his hoodie, while he desperately rubbed his head under Dib’s chin to snuggle close. </p><p>Dib laughed, “Hang on, give me a sec-“ </p><p>Dib struggled around the clingy fluff to undo the zipper before it finally allowed him to pull it open. </p><p>Mr Kitty seemed to understand straight away, crawling into the warmth with only bitey nibbles that made Dib grunt. </p><p>“Steady there,” he said, easing the zip up until only the Beast’s head was poking out the top, an arm resting beneath him to prevent him falling out. </p><p>Dib sighed, his headache throbbing more now then before. He turned to Zim, who was using a sleeve to wipe off some goo. </p><p>“Zim, can we take a rain check? I’m going home.” </p><p>“Are you...ok?” Asked the Irken carefully, eyes watching the human for any funny moves. </p><p>Dib shook his head, wincing as his head throbbed in protest. “Not really... I think today was a mistake.”  </p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“I’m..not feeling my best today...” admitted Dib, not looking at Zim, instead focusing on Kitty. </p><p>“Does Mary want some pink goo to feel better?” asked GIR, tongue extending to reveal something pink, red and slimy on his tongue. Dib did not want to entertain what what was. </p><p>“GIR! Enough!” Hissed Zim, slamming the little units mouth shut. </p><p>Zim frowned, eyes quickly darting to GIR, then back up at Dib and Mr Kitty. The Irken glared warily at the purring Snarl Beast.</p><p>“...Does that mean Zim won?” </p><p>Dib felt a tired twinge of annoyance. “No. Today’s a draw.” </p><p>Zim growled a little, annoyed with the answer. He seemed to want to speak again, mouth working wordlessly before he decided against it. </p><p>He pouted, turning away and waving dismissively at Dib. </p><p>Decidedly done for today, Dib spun on his heel and strode away to go home. </p><p>So much for gratitude... </p><p>A few hours later and one stop for Tylenol soon saw Dib curled up in bed, Kitty purring on his chest, headache slowly easing as he dozed. </p><p>He was half asleep when Kitty moved on his chest, a loud grumble echoing from him. </p><p>“Kitty...? What’s up...?” asked Dib groggily, eyes opening as Kitty left his chest. Unable to see for a moment, bar the blur of blue heading for the window, Dib lent over to grab his glasses. </p><p>Mr Kitty began growling at the window, padding at the pane with his feet. “What’s the matter?” </p><p>Dib heaved himself up to the window, peering out. Nothing appeared out the ordinary, seeing nothing especially different. </p><p>A quick look down drew his attention to something black on his window sill. Opening the window, he pulled it in, confused by the odd sweet smell coming off it. </p><p>“What the- oh!” </p><p>Shaking out the offending item revealed it was his Trench-coat, now pristinely clean and sweet smelling.</p><p>“Wait, what?” </p><p>Mr Kitty grumbled again, glaring at the coat’s pocket and batting it. Something shiny fell out the pocket, making Dib jump forward to scoop the offending item before Kitty could pounce. </p><p>The glittering item was a sweet wrapper, twisted in silver and green packing. A further check of the pockets revealed a few more hidden in the coats pockets. </p><p>Dib could only blink, dumbfounded. </p><p>“Did...Zim do this?” asked Dib out loud, confused. </p><p>Kitty had no answers for him, settling down on the bed to swipe at the small candy pile. Dib gently shooed him away from the pile, looking at it thoughtfully. </p><p>Was this Zim way of thanking him? Dib frowned at the pile. Would Zim really ever do that? </p><p>Dib sighed, considering his options. </p><p>He’d have to test them all for poison, make sure that Zim wouldn’t catch him unawares with a false gift. </p><p>After that... Dib wasn’t sure. </p><p>Dib plonked himself back onto the bed, Kitty rapidly climbing into his lap, giving him a chance to distract himself. </p><p>Maybe Zim was grateful, he thought, running hands through the purring Snarl Beast’s fur. Dib sighed. </p><p>Oh well, maybe just this once wouldn’t hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally, I was going to have GIR vomit up a Moose brain from Mr Kitty’s stomach. </p><p>But I changed my mind. Kinda.</p><p>Kitty barfing up GIR is enough.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>